


The End

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [126]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Striders have one last hurrah before they move on with their lives. It’s been one hell of a year for them but time for the twins to go to college and find bright futures. The guardians will have to figure out what to do with their new free time and empty space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

“God, damn, why are there so many fuckin’ boxes? I coulda swore this room wasn’t nearly this cluttered.” The final, taped up box labeled as belonging to Dave gets stacked in the corner with the rest. “Are y’all fuckin’ hoarders behind my back or some shit? And makin’ me put all the shit in a pile, what’re ya, slave drivers too now?”

From the doorway, Dave shrugs. He waves a hand and turns, leaving the spot to go help Dirk with something. Bro doesn’t know what, just figures it has to do with Dirk because he hears him yell “HEY DIRK” when he turns around.

Shit, this room is so clean. Has it ever been this clean? Bro doesn’t think so. The walls are clear of posters and photos (they’ll have to repaint the walls as he can see the fading around the bright spots that were covered). The furniture stripped down with only chips and scrapes to mark the passing of the two children from the room. Everything that belongs to Dave or Dirk is in boxes, Dirk’s to one side, Dave’s to the other.

It’s about time that they moved out. Their high school graduation was a couple months ago. A really fun celebratory event totally not tear filled. D and Bro did their best with a slew of obnoxious air horns and cheers that made the principal pause and wait for them to quiet down. Thankfully the two Striders were right next to each other so they didn’t have to cheer twice.\ (or unfortunately that the two Striders were called right next to each other so they couldn’t cheer twice). Either way, D and Bro were both so proud of their little brothers making it to and through graduation. They never really got this sort of ceremony as they left high school early. Mom did her best to give them a sense of accomplishment when they passed their GEDs but there is something about the cap and gown.

Speaking of their mother, Bro’s not sure if the boys have ever been happier with seeing her sitting so prim and proper in the audience than they did as they looked up from their own seats. He’s pretty sure that they paid D and himself little attention when they were waving their diplomas around. Most of the camera roll is pictures of her and her boys. Bro’s just only slightly disappointed that neither Rose nor Roxy were able to make it but they had obligations of their own. They were there in spirit anyways.

The boys spent the next week bouncing around from graduation party to graduation party. They even held their own little shindig where Bro bought the equivalents of a cow’s worth of steaks and cooked them up at a local park. Their loot is all packed up now and ready for college. They’ve been looking forward to this since they got their acceptance letters in spring but it never really hit Bro until just now. He’s happy to get them out and off on their own but he feels a bit upset that they are going off without him.

Bro wonders if this is how Mom felt when he and D moved to Texas. Probably similar.

Empty nest syndrome?

Yeah, that sounds right. Like he would ever admit it though.

“Going to be hard to get used to.” He doesn’t flinch, just turns, looking to where D is standing, taking in the bare room just like he is.

“Yeah. Gonna be nice though, too. See, I’m finally gonna have my own room.” He nods, smirking at D as the other’s eyebrows draw down.

“Uh, excuse me, I think you mean I finally get my own room.” The eldest Strider nods, making Bro’s smirk fall. “Eldest sibling privileges.”

“Aw, come on, it would be nice to move all my work in here. All the felt and stuffin’ and toys all in one place. Get some organization up in this bitch.”

“Oh hell no, keep that shit out of my new room.”

“It’s not your room yet.” The two older brothers turn, facing where Dave and Dirk stand by the door. “Not for another entire day.” Dave says, and nods, stepping past Dirk to Bro and throwing an arm over his older brother’s shoulders, “Once we’re all settled down in the sweet dorms at the school then you two can strife over the bedroom.”

“Or we could settle this another way.” D says, and Dave nearly doubles over in laughter at the bouncing eyebrows he shoots at Bro, who just rolls his eyes at the advance.

“Nah, that ain’t how we solve conflict in this household. We solve it with swords. And punching. And sometimes ya cheat.”

“All’s fair in love and strifes,” D shrugs back at him. He watches as Dirk helps Dave stand back up. He doesn’t miss the ass grab that came with. Seems like the twins are on his side after all. “Besides, I have it on good authority that you like it when I cheat.”

“Like hell I do,” Bro argues.

“The twins usually like it too. I think they kinda get off on our strifes. Or apparently just us arguing,” D casually states as he gestures at the twins who are making out just outside of Bro’s line of sight. He turns and looks at them. They are becoming less and less twin like as puberty finishes up. He’s nostalgic about that too. He’d had great fun making fun of their changes. No more voice cracking to tease. No more resting his arms on twin heads as arm rests at the rate they’re growing. He thinks that they might even pass him despite all of the access to coffee they ever wanted. They’ll never catch D though, Bro’s pretty sure Mom put miracle grow in his milk while growing up.

But they are still similar enough to look like twins making out. He’ll have to get used to not seeing that anymore. There is an unspoken rule that as soon as they hit campus, all of this stops. He wonders a little bit if that will actually happen. Living in different dorms will help but they’ll still have the shared closeness of the memories of the past year. Years for them, Bro reminds himself.

As he’s reminiscing, the boys have gotten a little bit more into their kissing with Dirk forging ahead with some ass groping. Dave lifts a leg up and hooks it around Dirk to give him better grinding ability. D encourages the show with a little soft moan which just makes Dirk smirk into the hot kiss. What a fucking exhibitionist.

Though Bro would have to lie if he said that he wasn’t getting a little bit turned on by being their voyeur.

“I ain’t fuckin’ none of y’all on bare ass mattresses. ‘specially not when we got a fully functional futon in the other room.”

He barely catches D’s predatory grin before there is a finger pulling at his belt loops. He sighs, sounding like he simply resigned to the idea of getting ravished. It gets a chuckle out of D who pulls him right to the edge of the futon. The back is already down as it was being used as a staging platform for some of the moving, but thankfully it seems to be clear at this point. D spins him around and catches him in a kiss that is just as hot as, if not hotter than the twins’ in the other room.

D’s spindly fingers work magic on the button and zipper of his jeans until they are sliding down his thighs. Bro tugs on his shirt to strip him, breaking the kiss momentarily. His thumbs brush against D’s nipples as he leans in to kiss and suck at his neck. D kicks off his pants and works on Bro’s shirt but can’t get it over his head while he’s biting marks into his shoulder.

“Bro, Bro, fuck, I’m not a chew toy. Do you wanna fuck me or suck my blood?”

“I’d rather suck you off.” He finally relents to D pulling at his shirt. It gets discarded just before Bro spins and pushes D so that he falls back on the futon. Then true to his words, he gets his mouth on D’s cock. D shouts at the sudden heat and grips Bro’s hair, trying to force him to slow the fuck down. It’s a moot point when the twins show up however as Dave kneels on the bed to make out with his older doppelganger and Dirk adds his hand to the back of Bro’s hair to counter D’s attempts occasionally to make Bro bounce on D’s cock.

While Dirk has control of the speed and depth of the blowjob, Bro’s hands are busy looking for at least one of the tubes of lube crammed into the crease of the futon. He hums his success which makes D moan into Dave’s mouth. Bro wastes no more time getting lube onto his fingers and his fingers against D’s entrance. He teases a little, just enough to get D’s hips to twitch impatiently. He feels the balance of the hands on his head change as D starts trying to shove Bro down, probably in spite, and Dirk counters him, now pulling up on Bro’s hair.

Bro slips a finger in him just to try to calm the tug of war going on with his poor hair. He needs to give D something else to concentrate on. A single finger helps, but a second one starts to do wonders for his sore roots. Every stretch and scissor gets more muffled moans and fluttery grip. A third and D lets go entirely. Dirk hasn’t though and takes over for his older brother maintaining a consistent rhythm for Bro to follow minus the pain.

“Bro, just fuck him already,” Dave tells him, pulling away from D and letting D’s moans out to echo around the room. “Otherwise he’s going to bust a nut without anyone else’s dick getting wet and that’s a travesty. It’s not like it’s his birthday. In fact, it’s all about us.”

Bro pulls off with a wet pop as his lips slide over the head. “You want to take the first go at him, Davey?”

“Nah, I just want something in me.”

“Dirk?”

“I’ll fuck the moaner, you fuck my twin.”

“So I gotta prep him too?” Bro complains as he pulls his fingers out and moves up off his knees with a soft groan.

“Nah, I have an extra hand,” Dirk explains. Bro can just see Dirk’s hand pull away from Dave’s ass at his new angle.

“Oh that’s handy.” He can see the other brothers cringe at the incidental pun. He makes up for it by moving Dirk towards D’s legs and by smacking Dave’s ass just before grabbing him and moving him into a better position. He changes his mind just before he gets settled. He gets off the futon and moves around to D’s face, grabbing the back of his head and getting his mouth on his dick just in time to catch the moan from Dirk shoving in. “Fuck yeah, that’s the stuff.”

“Again with the attention to the skinny fuck. Am I not pretty enough? Is my ass not bubble enough?” Dave whines and pulls at Bro before turning around and presenting his ass to Bro. “Please, please, please fuck me, Bro.”

“Goddamn, you’re a little slut. A filthy whore. How are you going to get on without us fuckin’ ya e’ery other day?” He smacks Dave’s ass until it’s bright red on both sides. He’s a moaning mess, enough that he falls forward towards D’s cock. D smacks at Bro’s thigh to get some air as Dave starts mouthing at the shaft. Between that and Dirk’s constant deep thrusting, D needs oxygen before he passes out.

“For all that is holy, will you please, fuck him Bro?” D begs on his behalf after taking a couple breaths of fresh air.

“If you’re such an eager slut to get him off, why dontcha suck on him too? All good sluts know how to use all of their holes.” Bro moves Dave into place, straddling D’s face. Dave’s cock brushes his older brother’s lips and then tongue as D opens his mouth. D gets a sudden mouthful of cock as Bro grabs Dave’s hips and sinks into him.

“Shit, that is so fucking hot, Bro,” Dirk chimes in, not slowing down his pounding of D’s ass.

“I know right. These hedonistic slut holes have it good between us. How fast d’ya think D can lose it?”

“Faster than Dave’s going to lose it. You have some catching up to do Bro. Especially if you keep talking like that. I can feel him tighten every time you call him a slut.”

“Well go ahead and let the fucktoy cum. The bitch always has enough to go multiple rounds. We should fuck them both dry.” At the threat he hears D lose his first round. He splashes cum all over Dave’s face. Dirk moans at the tightness around his cock. It’s not enough to push him over but it’s close. He wants this to last longer as a final farewell to this sort of arrangement.

Dave licks his lips to clean up some of the mess, glad that none got in his eyes. Not very sexy. Though it would be hard to ruin the mood that has him so turned on his legs are shaking. The muffled sounds coming from D are going straight to his cock, both figuratively and literally. He can also feel Bro trying to catch up as Dirk suggested. Bro violently fucks Dave’s ass, thrusting so hard that his thighs were slapping Dave’s ass almost as well as his hand could have. Each hit sends another bolt of pleasure through Dave to mix with the way that Dirk is pulling up on his hair. He has to stretch out on his quivering arms and push up on his fingertips, sliding a bit back against Bro’s cock and D’s face before Dirk deigns to bend down to kiss him, which turns into biting, making Dave give up his first orgasm.

Bro and Dirk slow their pace just a little to give the two in the middle enough time to recover, but still fucking them enough to keep their interest up. It was always a pleasure to push them for several rounds. And for their last hurrah, they were definitely going to see that through. Dave is the first to stir out of his post orgasmic haze and start rocking back against Bro.

“That’s my boy,” Bro croons as he really gets back into it. Dave just moans against D’s thigh, resting on one arm while he strokes D with the other. The oldest shivers but comes back to life, pulling Dirk in close with heels pressing against Dirk’s ass. Round two is a bit less hectic as the orange eyed Striders don’t want to tip themselves over. Dave hits his second peak first with a loud moan that almost gets Dirk. He has to pause inside of D long enough to calm down, making D whine and try to fuck himself on Dirk instead.

“Jesus fuck, D, try not to look such like a desperate whore,” Dirk complains through gritted teeth.

“Maybe he needs someone who can give him what he wants,” Bro taunts as he pulls out of Dave and pushes him gently to the side where he flops down bonelessly. “C’mere, bitch.” He pulls D away from Dirk with more whines but when Bro flips him over and pulls him up to this hands and knees, he’s making eager sounds and presenting himself to make him more tempting for Bro. “That’s a good slut,” Bro murmurs out as he slides into D who practically purrs out as he’s filled again. “Dirk’s already fucked ya nice ‘n sloppy.”

“And you’ve done a number on Dave too,” Dirk comments from where he’s crawled over his twin. He lifts one leg up against his chest as he straddles the other and pushes into Dave. Dave arches up off the futon with a pornographic moan as Dirk homes in on his prostate. Dirk just smirks and fucks nothing but that one spot just to watch Dave squirm and grab at the cushions for some grounding force.

“Gonna miss this a bit when y’all are gone. It’s tricky to put together orgies.”

“Boohoo, now you’re going to have to find your own tail instead of letting it come seduce you. Think you still have game, old man?”

“I got enough that I’ll take your ass on as well,” he claims as he reaches over and gropes Dirk.

“If you stop talking, I’ll hold Dirk down so you can fuck him, Bro, just please fuck me!” D tells him as he points out how slow Bro has been thrusting into him.

“You’re on,” Bro grins and starts fucking D earnestly so he can fuck the third Strider of the afternoon.

* * *

It’s a long drive out to campus. Thankfully they were taking two cars and the twins’ crap fit into the back of their jeep, crowding a bit to the front. The guardians however seem to be pretty comfortable zipping around in D’s fancy piece of shit, having fun practically driving circles around the twins who can’t even see out the back of their car. The couple hour trip is manageable otherwise. Short enough for plenty of visits back and forth.

D pulls in behind the twins as they approach the campus, letting Dirk and his directions lead the way to the dorms that they are moving into. Parking is tricky to get close enough to the building to move their stuff in. D parks in the far corner of his lot, still sure that he’ll come out with dings all over his car. Bro just laughs at him and tells him that he deserves it for bringing it to a college campus.

The twins have picked up their room keys by the time the guardians get back over to the front of the dorm. Everyone grabs a box and heads up the stairs. Of course the twins would live on the fourth floor.

The room is set up very similar to how their room is at the apartment except that the beds are lofted and the desks are pushed underneath, but with about four feet less depth, that’s the only way that everything will fit into the tiny room.

Bro snorts at the change. “Good luck trying to get some in these beds. Your asses are gonna be hitting the ceiling tiles with every thrust.” He snickers at his own comment as D elbows him. Dave sets his stuff down on ‘his’ side of the room, mirroring the set up from the apartment before pulling out his phone right as the text notification goes off.

“Don’t worry, Bro, we’ll make it work. Worst case scenario we can just rearrange everything into a swank bachelor pad.”

“Uh huh. As long as y’all don’t get charge for damages, y’all can do whatever y’all want. Actually in fact, ya can do whatever the hell ya want. Ya can pay for anythin’ ya can come up with.”

“We aren’t going to trash the place, Bro,” Dirk says while rolling his eyes.

“We’re room 413 of Fitten right?” Dave asks, not paying attention to any of the conversation.

“Yeah, why?”

“Jade’s here.”

“Ooooh,” both guardians burst out.

“Oh shut the hell up.”

“Where is she?” Dirk asks.

“Uh... Down the hall? I think. But is this...” He pushes past his brothers at the door out into the hall. The others follow him out just in time to hear a high pitched squeal and a mass of black hair tackle Dave, knocking him past the door.

“DAVE! Oh my goodness! It’s really you! It’s really- oh wow! Oh my god! This is real, this is happening! This is so exciting! Dave! You look exactly like your pictures except way cooler because you’re not trying to be cool! Oh! This is- This is- Dave! I can hardly believe it! Eeeeeee!” The rush of words trails off into a squeal as Dave is lifted up off his feet and spun around.

“Harl- Ja- Jade! Can’t... Breathe...” Dave gasps out as he's set back down again. She lets go and stands back enough to look at him. He gets a chance to really look at her too, big green eyes, bigger buck tooth smile, flowing messy black hair softening her jawline. She looks better than her pictures too. “Jade,” he sighs out, finally meeting her in person. He closes the distance again and pulls her into a tight hug. He holds onto her until D coughs politely behind them to get their attention.

Jade spins around to face the rest of the Striders, her skirt swirling around her knees and hair flipping into Dave’s face. “Oh hi! You must be D and Bro and Dirk! It’s so cool to see you guys in person instead of lurking in the shadows behind Dave!”

“We certainly are,” Bro answers a bit bemused. She’s nearly as tall as the twins and just as lanky. “Welcome to the mainland, Harley.”

“I’m glad to be here! I’m so excited! Like you don’t know how much I am looking forward to starting here. How many majors do you think they’ll let me take? I have two planned for right now but I’m thinking I’ll be able to join a thermodynamic one on top of nuclear physics only because I’ll be taking a lot of the core engineering classes already- Dirk! I saw your name on the Introduction to Robotics class too! I’ve heard so much about Professor Pinkston already! We should totally be partners.” She bounces up and down on her feet. “Especially since we’ll be living so closely!”

“About that, Jade, how are you in Fitten? This is a guys dorm.”

“I know!” she says with frustration. “But apparently the system ‘can’t account for personal exceptions once it’s been automatically generated’ which is complete bullcrap!” she says with disgust and air quotes as if getting the same argument over and over enough times to be able to repeat it verbatim. “Someone programmed that system and chose not to make a distinction between biology and identity! It’s not that hard!”

“I could probably fix that for you,” Dirk offers, thinking about how easy it would be for Hal to get into the system since Hal already made sure that Jake was living in the building with him.

“It’s alright. I’ve already reached out to my roommate and you’ll never guess who it is! It’s Jake! And he’s totally okay living with me so I think it’ll be alright. But I’m definitely going to be raising awareness and getting them to change that for future girls and boys so they don’t have to live in the wrong place. At least they can’t call curfew on me since I live here!” she smirks devilishly, making Dave blush a bit.

“I like her,” Bro stage whispers to D who elbows him.

“Come on, we need to move the rest of the stuff up from the car before we lose the extra muscleheads,” Dirk tells Dave as he points to the guardians.

“Oh, I’ll help!” Jade volunteers quickly and is the first one bouncing down the stairs. The boys all pick up around another round of boxes as Jade takes on about three times the amount. Bro grumbles and pulls out the rest of the boxes just to match her. He grumbles all the way up the stairs.

The guardians start helping put everything away before they finally notice that Dave and Jade are missing and Dirk is just texting rapidly on his phone.

“Hey! We ain’t your servants, get to work! Who ya textin’ anyways?”

“Jake. He flies in today. He’s at his layover in California,” Dirk answers without looking up.

“Oh shit, both of ya get your significants. What time does he get in?”

“Five o’clock if there aren’t any issues.”

“Plenty of time to go grab some food,” D decides. “And too long for us to stick around. We have to get used to the empty nest sooner rather than later. Where’d Dave get to?” He sticks his head out the door. “Oh. Found him. Hey! Stop macking on your girlfriend and come get lunch! Yes, she’s invited.” He steps back into the room. “When Jake shows up, remember that you are going to college, not just on a four year long date. And tell Dave that when he can step away from Jade long enough.”

“Tell Dave what?” the Strider in question asks as he comes back into the room holding Jade’s hand.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Dirk comments as he shoos them all out and down the stairs. “Okay, where are we going?”

“Hal? What’s somewhere that ain’t gonna kill us?” Bro asks through his phone, following the rest of the group down. Hal pulls a restaurant up but the lighting is so bad in the stairwell that Bro can’t read it well. He pauses on one of the flights and pulls out a small pair of reading glasses to read the screen. “Let’s go to Le Bo-ef.”

“What sort of restaurant is th-” D stops midway through the word and almost misses the next step of the flight of stairs when he looks up and sees Bro with the glasses on. He blinks a couple of times, long enough to Bro to slip them back into his pocket before bursting out into laughter.

“D? What the hell?” Dave asks as he looks back up one flight down.

“I think he’s lost it,” Dirk offers as he watches his older brother sink down to the stairs under the force of his laughter. “Bro, what happened?”

“No idea,” he answers, quirking an eyebrow up at D as he passes the man now with tears down his face because of his laughter. “C’mon he’ll catch up later. I’m hungry.”

“It’s a steak place, isn’t it? I recognize the Danish but it’s spelled with the crazy ø right? Oh man, I want to try some steak that hasn’t been frozen. That’s all that they could import to my island, but man, fresh meat, I’m looking forward to that. Aren’t you, Dave? I want a big beefy steak sandwich with horseradish and mayonnaise and lettuce- if they have that on the menu. I wanna see what they have!” Jade rambles on as she bursts out of the stairwell into the sunlight. The twins shrug at each other even as D continues to laugh upstairs. He could deal with himself. The twins had more important things to deal with like Jade, the arrival of Jake, and college.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures. 
> 
> Also, this is it. This is the last story. It's been a wild run but we hit our benchmark of a half million words and wrote more sex than we thought possible. We appreciate all of the support and love we've gotten from the community. Thank you. We'll have more going away messages on the tumblr and will be posting more announcements there as well. But for AO3, we are closing this series at long last.


End file.
